Old Card Tutorial
1. Make sure you have the art for the card, The thumbnail and the card art itself. You can make art with various programs such as PicsArt (Mobile), Photoshop (Desktop), and other photo-editing software. To make animated cards such as LRs, use programs such as Kinemaster (Mobile) ATTENTION: To add card art to the wiki click the "..." 21 box away from the "Add" button shown below. Then, click "Add New Image." Fill in the blanks and upload the file, and it is now uploaded. To add it to a card, please read further. 2. Click on the add button in the top right. 3. A window will open type the name of the card in the white textbox. 4. You will be sent to an editor here click on "insert". 5. Click on "template". 6. Search for "All" in the top textbox and choose the type of the card you want to make. 7. Here you need to fill in the details about the card: 'Name_1stline-' Here just put the 1st line of your card's name 'Name_2ndline-' ''' ' Here just put the 2nd line of your card's name (Here you can put the transformation of the card if there is one for example "Super Saiyan God Goku") 'Thumb_evo1-' Here you put the thumbnail of the card (the art you edited/made) you use this command/form File:(Name of the picture).(File type of the picture)|(Size)px (make sure you upload the image to the wiki before filling this in, also make sure you add two [ and ] on both sides of the command.) 'Rarity_1-' Here you put the picture of the rarity your card is for example: File:LR_Rarity.png|50px|link=Category:LR- Means that's an LR card (add two [ and ] on both sides) File:UR_icon.png|40px|link=Category:UR - Means that's a UR card (also TUR) (add two [ and ] on both sides) 'Type_1-''' Here you put the picture of the type you card is for example: File:SSTR icon.png|30px|link=Category:STR - Means that the card is super STR (S= super, STR= type) (add two [ and ] on both sides) File:EAGL icon.png|30px|link=Category:AGL - Means that the card is Extreme AGL (E= extreme, AGL= type) (add two [ and ] on both sides) and if your card is other type just fill in the type by the examples E for extreme and S for super and then the type of your card, please make sure you change the Category also to your card's type. 'Max Level and Cost-' pretty easy simply type 150/150 if its an LR and 120/120 if TUR and so on for other raritys Cost is the team cost of the card 77 for an LR and so on. 'Artwork_250px-' Same as the thumbnail, File:(Name of the picture).(File type of the picture)|(Size)px The only diffrence here is that you need to put the name and the file type of the artwork picture and NOT the thumbnail picture. 'Leader Skill (LS) Passive Skill (PS) and Super Attack (SA)-' Simple aswell, just put the name of the super attack at SA_name '''and the effects of it and how much dmg it does (immense,supreme and so on) in the '''SA_description Now Leader Skill or LS all you need to do is to type the leader skill in the LS_description. as for passive same thing PS_name Means the name of the passive "godly aura" for example and PS_description 'Means the passive skill it self (ATK +90% for example) 'Category and Ki_icon-' In category put the name of the category in two " from both sides and add [ and ] on both sides also. in the ki icon put this command File:Kimeter_type4.png|250px (With two [ and ] on the sides) Or for an LR put this command File:Ki meter LR 2 Green.png|300px (With two [ and ] on the sides) 'Additional Information and How to obtain-' In additional information put stuff you want/need to say about the card and most important credit the artist that you took the art from. Also add categorys like this Category:STR (type) Category:LR (rarity) Category:Hero Characters (villan/hero) Category:Ki & Stat Boost Leaders Category:Colossal Damage -20 (dmg multiplier) Category:Mega-Colossal Damage -20 (dmg multiplier) (for all of those add two [ and ] on both sides) as for how to obtain you just put the way to get your card (rare summon, unobtainable...) 'Stats-''' There is a few thing to know here 'Base_hp/atk/def-' Means the stats when the card is lv 1 'EvoMax_hp/atk/def- '''Means the stats when the card is max level 'Pot_Def/atk/hp_base-''' Means free dupe system stats (max level with free dupe system) 'Pot_Def/atk/hp_evomax-' Means the card stats when 100% in the dupe system (max level with max dupe system) To put stats simply type the numbers in the Base_(stat) Max_ (stat). Hopefully i helped you, Enjoy. '''Made by BlueSkills Not everything needs to be filled! Free Thumbs pre sized for editing. 'Update(1/20/2019):' For those requesting the LR animation thumbnail i have reuploaded it. link: https://goo.gl/sRTfeG (i did NOT make the template myself i simply found it, for some reason the original link was dead so i thought it will be helpful to post it here.) 'How to upload your cards to the competitions' First you need to go into the competition 'page, then you can start doing the steps below: 1. click on the arrow near the "EDIT" button. 2. Now Choose "Classic editor". 3. This is how the classic editor looks. its mostly the same stuff as the guide above (follow the stuff metioned above for the most part) but it has a some new stuff: 'HideNavigation = 'Here you simply need to set either True or False True (when uploading your card to a competition) False (when uploading your card normaly) 'Disambig and hashtag = 'Just put the name of the character the card is on in those two only difference is that in the hashtag you put # before your character's name. Last thing, always put your card (when in a competition) below all the other cards basically at the bottom of the page. 'Thanks for reading my tutorial, hopefully it helped ya. made by blueskills. Category:Main Page